happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Russell
Russell es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del Personaje Russell es una Nutria de mar, que posee accesorios de pirata típicos, como un sombrero con un Jolly Roger (la bandera tradicional de los piratas), una camisa de color rojo con blanco a rayas, un garfio, un parche en el ojo y dos piernas de madera. Él disfruta de la pesca, la vela y en el consumo de mariscos, especialmente las almejas, por eso fue nombrado Russell. También le gusta volar cometas e incluso dirige su propio restaurante de comida rápida (Mime to Five). Su garfio se ubicó inicialmente en su mano izquierda, pero más tarde, está en la mano derecha para el resto de la serie. El diseño inicial de Russell lo presentaba con barba. De hecho en sus primeras apariciones tenía una, sin embargo, los creadores finalmente desecharon la idea. Por lo general, su vocabulario se compone sólo de "Yar", aunque en el episodio "Get Whale Soon", él también dice cosas como: "¡Ajá!" y "¿Qué?". En el episodio "A Sight for Sore Eyes", se le oyó pedir disculpas a The Mole, después de que accidentalmente tropezó con él. A veces, cuando se pone en una situación de miedo y de violencia, Russell se vuelve loco, empieza a reír de una manera loca y su ojo cambia a gris, al igual que pasa con Flippy, como se ve en "Get Whale Soon" y "Snow Place to Go", pero en lugar de matar a la gente, él sólo mueve su garfio de manera alocada. Russell rara vez se ve con los otros personajes, ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo navegando. Sin embargo, él aparece en algunos episodios con Lumpy y, últimamente, parece aparecer con más frecuencia con los otros también. Sus muertes suelen incluir animales marinos o ser empalado. Desde el episodio "Sea What I Found", cuando Russell se despertó y fue a su armario para cambiarse de pata de palo, se puede ver que sus piernas están parcialmente amputadas. Él es el primer personaje que lleva pantalones cortos. Además, es el tercer personaje sin orejas visibles, como se ve en su introducción en los episodios de Internet de la primera temporada, cuando se quita el sombrero durante unos segundos, y en "Something Fishy". Russell lleva una camiseta rayada, igual a su camiseta normal pero sin mangas, cuando se va a dormir. Él vive en una gran casa del árbol en forma de barco pirata y duerme en una hamaca. Dado que sólo tiene un ojo y su visión se está volviendo borrosa, se le recomendó usar un lente de contacto, como se ve en "A Sight for Sore Eyes". Él parece ser amigo de Lumpy en "Sea What I Found". También se ha visto con Nutty y Handy en "Ipso Fatso", con Disco Bear en "The Wrong Side of the Tracks", con Sniffles en "Double Whammy Parte 1" y en "Can't Stop Coffin" fue visto jugando al béisbol con Cuddles, Toothy y Cro-Marmot. Hasta el momento los únicos capítulos en Internet en los que ha sobrevivido son Can't Stop Coffin, By The Seat Of Your Pants y Put Your Back Into It. Durante la serie de televisión ha sobrevivido en A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Easy Comb, Easy Go y Double Whammy Parte 1. Episodios de Russell Muertes Famosas *Whose Line Is It Anyway? *Off the Hook *Get Whale Soon *Sea of Love *Snow Place to Go *In a Jam *Wrath Of Con. *Something Fishy *All Bottled up Roles como Protagonista #Whose Line Is It Anyway? #Off the Hook #Get Whale Soon #Sea What I Found #Snow Place to Go #A Sight For Sore Eyes #Something Fishy #Youtube Copyright School #Bottled Up Inside Roles como Secundario #Remains to be Seen #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Who's to Flame? #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #In a Jam #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong #Happy New Year #Put Your Back Into It Roles de Aparición #Class Act #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Chew Said a Mouthful #Aw, Shucks! #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #By the Seat of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up Love Bites #Sea of Love Ocupaciones o Carreras #Pirata - Casi en todos los episodios regulares en los que ha protagonizado o aparecido. #Pescador - Whose Line Is It Anyway?; Sea What I Found; Put Your Back Into It #Cazador de Tesoros - Sea What I Found #Ingeniero de Sanidad - Who's to Flame? #Propietario de un Restaurante de Comida rápida - Mime to Five #Mozo de Limpieza de la cubierta del Barco - Idol Curiosity #Operador de Cabina en un Festival - Aw, Shucks!; Double Whammy #Bajista de una Banda - In a Jam #Repartidor - Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Estudiante - Something Fishy #Nadador - By The Seat of Your Pants Pescas A lo largo de la serie russel a pescado muchos objetos aquí hay una lista de todas las cosas que pesco en la serie. *Whose Line Is It Anyway: Almejas y un Pez Espada. *Off The Hook: Una almeja (lo hiso sin caña de pescar). *Sea What I Found: Un mapa del tesoro y un cofre (lo agarro sin caña de pescar). *Snow Place To Go: El cuerpo de Toothy (No se percato de que lo había atrapado) *Hear Today Gone Tomorrow: Almejas (Posiblemente) *Put Your Back Into It: La cabeza de Disco Bear. Asesinatos Cometidos por Russell *'Cuddles' – 0 *'Giggles' – 1 ("You're Kraken Me Up" junto con el Kraken) *'Toothy' – 1 ("Snow Place to Go") *'Lumpy' – 2 ("Get Whale Soon", "Sea What I Found") *'Petunia' – 0 *'Handy' – 0 *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 1 ("Something Fishy") *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' – 2 ("Bottled Up Inside", "You're Kraken Me Up" Junto con el Kraken) *'Flaky' – 0 *'The Mole' – 1 ("Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow") *'Disco Bear' – 1 ("Put Your Back Into It") *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 1 ("Something Fishy") *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' – 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Otros' – 0 Curiosidades *El garfio y el parche de Russell en el ojo a menudo cambian de lugar entre y dentro de los episodios. Al igual que con la cornamenta de Lumpy y los ojos de Nutty, este es probablemente el resultado de los animadores reflando los modelos, en lugar de hacer nuevos con su garfio y parche en los lugares correctos. *Russell es el primer personaje en tener un episodio bonus en el DVD "First Blood". *Él es visto sólo como una silueta de color negro en la parte posterior de First Blood (el DVD) con un gran signo de interrogación blanco. *Russell, Petunia y Handy son los únicos Happy Tree Friends con nombres humanos reales. También con especies relacionadas. *Es uno de los dos personajes principales (junto con Lammy y Sniffles) que no es de un árbol o un animal del bosque. Él es un animal marino. *Russell, Lumpy, Handy y Flaky son los únicos personajes sin orejas visibles. En Something Fishy, cuando Russell se quita el sombrero, sus orejas aún no se pueden ver. *Russell, Mime y Cro-Marmot son los únicos personajes sin información secreta de la sección "Collect Them All". *Russell sobrevive con mayor frecuencia en la serie de TV. *Él es dueño de su propio restaurante de comida rápida en "Mime to Five". *Está demostrado que Russell tiene mala visión en el ojo que le queda en "A Sight for Sore Eyes". *Ha sido evidente en el episodio "In a Jam" que Russell perdió su ojo y lleva el parche sobre él. *En "Sea of Love", cuando su cara es arrancada por el pequeño Rape, se puede ver que la cuenca de se ojo derecho está vacía. *En "Off the Hook" y "Sea of Love" Russell no necesita un traje de buzo para el oxígeno, pero en "Sea What I Found" lleva un traje mientras está en la búsqueda de un tesoro. Esto podría significar que sólo puede mantener la respiración bajo en agua durante un tiempo corto, porque en "Sea What I Found" estaba en una zona profunda y no habría habido mucha presión, pero Shifty y Lifty sobrevivieron. *Russell es el primer personaje que muere en la serie Love Bites. *Russell y Splendid protagonizaron dos episodios de la primera temporada de la serie de Internet y un episodio de la segunda temporada. *Russell es uno de los pocos personajes que enloquece cuando está estresado, pero no matan, los otros son Petunia (aunque ella se suicidó en Wishy Washy), Nutty, y Flaky. *Russell es uno de los personajes jugables en "Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm". *Hasta ahora, en el único capítulo como protagonista en el que ha sobrevivido es en "A Sight for Sore Eyes". *Russell es uno de los nueve personajes con ropa. Los otros son Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Lammy, Pop, Lumpy y Cro-Marmot. *Su nombre puede provenir de la palabra "mejillón", como se le vio recoger y comer un poco en "Whose Line Is It Anyway?". *Russell (al igual que Cuddles) ha muerto en cada capítulo de la primera temporada, y en la segunda de Internet. *Russell es a veces confundido con un gato por sus bigotes y su gusto por los mariscos. *Su tasa de supervivencia es de 34,38%. *En la serie de TV su tasa de supervivencia es del 41%. *Él tiene un iPhone como puede verse en "Youtube Copyright School". *Él es uno de los personajes principales sin una buena visión, los otros son The Mole (que no puede ver) y Sniffles. *Él es uno de los tres personajes al que se le han desaparecido de forma permanente su mano o manos, los otros dos son Handy y el General Tigre. *En la serie de TV, Lumpy y Cuddles aparecen en todos sus episodios como protagonista. *En la tercera temporada, su sentencia de aliteración es: Row, row your boat down a running river. *Russell y Cub son los únicos personajes que aún no han matado a una chica. *Russell fue originalmente elegido para ser el doble de cine en Brake the Cycle, pero Lumpy tomó su lugar, ya que necesitaban a alguien con dos piernas y dos manos. *Russell tenía originalmente barba. Desapareció en la segunda temporada. *La cola de Russell es plana y como de castor. En realidad, las nutrias de mar tienen ligeramente aplanadas las colas. *Si eliges a Russell en Vision-O-Rama en el tercer DVD, la película, en la pantalla se mostrará la mitad del episodio "Spin Fun Knowin Ya" (la parte derecha de la pantalla está cubierta). *La primera vez (y única hasta ahora) que juega un papel antagónico está en Youtube Copyright School, donde comete delitos de infracción de derechos de autor. *En Youtube Copyright School, tiene 70 vídeos. *En Something Fishy, se ve que Russell tiene una rotura en su cráneo igual que Lammy, pero Russell no tiene ninguna enfermedad mental, lo que significa que si Lammy es esquizofrénica, no se debe a eso. *En el caso de Russell sería histeria o un trastorno de locura Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven Categoría:Nutrias Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes con discapacidad Categoría:Personajes Populares Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Animales Marinos Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes Jugables en False Alarm Categoría:Mas Muertes que Victimas Categoría:Personajes Sin Orejas Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Personajes Sin Marca Abdominal Categoría:Personajes con trastornos